Within a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a wafer handling system may move multiple wafers into and out of various chambers to undergo processing. Some known wafer handling systems, which may be capable of transferring wafers through a manufacturing process at a high throughput, may require a large footprint in which to operate. This may increase the space required for a manufacturing process and, thus, the cost of manufacture. Accordingly, a need exists for improved wafer handling systems and methods that have high wafer throughput yet a small footprint.